


The Battle

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age: Origins - Return to Ostagar DLC, F/M, Mildly Graphic Descriptions of Violence, mabari pov, mildly graphic description of corpse, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 15. The BattleBack at Ostagar, Barkspawn recalls the most terrifying moment in his life when he thought he'd lost Elissa.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 3





	The Battle

The battle at Ostagar was a devastating blow. Many seasoned warriors fell to the darkspawn horde including all the Grey Wardens, except for two. Barkspawn had hoped to never step foot on these grounds again, and yet now four veterans of the battle were here to reclaim secret information from King Cailan's chest. Wardens Elissa and Alistair, Circle mage Wynne, and Barkspawn had made their way through Ostagar and picking off any darkspawn they had come across, and horrified to find that not only had the darkspawn stripped the King of his armor but they had also crucified his corpse sending a clear message to any that could see. 

Barkspawn could hardly tear his gaze away from Cailan's body. The bones were crushed and his hair waved haphazardly in the wind and his own blood had crusted over his entire body, half rotted and completely frozen. Looking into Cailan's cold lifeless eyes Barkspawn was reminded of what he could have lost that day. Elissa had ordered him to stay with Duncan as she completed her tasks to become a Grey Warden. He didn't like being separated from her especially after the slaughter at castle Cousland, but he obeyed and sat by Duncan's fire. Barkspawn waited hours for her to return only to be told to wait a bit longer for the Joining ritual to be completed, and longer still after as the ritual had exhausted Elissa and she needed to rest before the up coming battle.

When the battle had started Barkspawn was on edge, Elissa hadn't come back for him and he had no orders to follow. Sounds of fighting came from all around, screams of the dying, the clang of metal, and mighty barks from his fellow mabari were answered by the savage hiss of darkspawn. Terrified and alone, Barkspawn could only react to what came at him. Barkspawn killed three darkspawn that had targeted him before he picked up the scent of Duncan. The hound sprinted through the fighting, weaving past man and beast alike and hoped that when he found Duncan he would also be reunited with Elissa. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed when he spotted Duncan alone. A hurlock charging Duncan's flank spurred Barkspawn back into action. Barkspawn jumped and clawed at the blighted beast until it laid dead at his feet. Duncan spared a moment to nod at the hound until his attention was pulled back into battle. 

The battle had been going on for what felt like hours, Barkspawn stayed near by Duncan and King Cailan during the fight. Barkspawn was getting tired and badly wounded, he wondered how much longer he could last. The hound saw Duncan pause to catch his breath, then suddenly the Grey Warden snapped his head the other direction and Barkspawn followed his gaze to see a huge ogre barreling toward King Cailan. Before Barkspawn could lift his tired feet and help the king, the ogre had snapped Cailan up like a rag doll and crushed him in it's claw before it tossed him away. Duncan let out a beastly cry and vaulted toward the ogre, stabbing it with his daggers repeatedly. Barkspawn marveled at the man, Duncan had singlehandedly killed the ogre and weariness seemed to over take him as his movements slowed as he backed away from the ogre's corpse and staggered to Cailan's motionless body just to crumble on to his knees in the dirt. Barkspawn had crawled next to Duncan and looked at Cailan, the king was dead, he looked back to Duncan who was now staring back but his eyes were focused on the Tower of Ishal. The tower's beacon had been lit, and they were losing the battle. 

Duncan pushed Barkspawn away to his surprise. Barkspawn tried to go back but Duncan wouldn't have it, "go." Duncan panted, "Elissa and Alistair are in the tower." The Warden coughed and blood trailed down his bearded chin, "go to them." Duncan's eyes focused behind Barkspawn and his brows furrowed. The hound turned his head to see another wave of darkspawn pulling in. "Go!" Duncan shouted and Barkspawn flew past the Warden to the tower. Barkspawn didn't make it three steps before he heard the unmistakable sound of a heavy blade cutting into flesh. The hound didn't dare to stop and turn to see, he kept running his tiredness forgotten as purpose spurred his legs forward. 

Before he could reach the tower Barkspawn was lifted from the ground, he could barely turn his head around to see that he had been caught by an ogre just as Cailan had been. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, helpless for anything else, Barkspawn barked and growled at the ugly beast. Suddenly the ogre threw Barkspawn against a stone wall, he felt several of his bones crack and break at impact. The hound laid on the ground bleeding, too exhausted to move, to thirsty to even whine for help. His mind wondered to Elissa. Was she injured? Had she left the tower to join the fighting? Did she even still live? Sheer determination forced Barkspawn back on to his feet, he needed to find Elissa, she needed him! That was his final thought before a crashed back to the ground and laid there, practically lifeless. 

When he awoke Barkspawn was being healed by a mage he now recognized as Wynne, but the hound had no time or patience to wait. As soon as he was able to stand Barkspawn ran as fast as he could to the Tower of Ishal, despite the mages orders for him to stay and rest. They took him to a hidden camp outside of Ostagar, he managed to find his way back and tore past a few lingering darkspawn he had come across. Sneaking his way into the tower he finally picked up Elissa's scent. He followed her trail up the stairs to the top of the tower and he saw that the beacon was still blazing in the day light, but he did not see Elissa. Barkspawn couldn't help the whine that escaped him. He bent his head down and started sniffing around, the room stunk of darkspawn filth that nauseated him. He first came across a dead mage and then a dead soldier, Barkspawn's heart dropped when he smelled Elissa's blood. There was a small puddle of red blood, it was Elissa's Barkspawn was sure of that, but Elissa was no where to be found. Then Barkspawn picked up a strange and magical scent that seemed to mix with the scent of Elissa's blood. Whatever it was, it took Elissa.

It was nothing short of a miracle the he found Elissa. Barkspawn had been so relived he would have cried if he could, but Elissa had done enough crying for the both of them at the time. "Forgive us my king." Alistair muttered, brining Barkspawn out of his reprieve, he turned his head toward Alistair and Elissa and they were still looking up at Cailan's body. "Once we've flushed the darkspawn from their holes and bought ourselves some time, we'll be back to see you to the Maker." Alistair finished saying before they all traveled deeper into Ostagar.


End file.
